Pirates of the Carribean, Grand Adventure
by Rene Raphael
Summary: A story told by a pirate who sailed with Captain Jack Sparrow.  Rene has an adventure within an adventure that gives him a supernaturalspiritual viewpoint of all the proceedings and allows him to see what lies beyond what we can see.
1. Chapter 1

Im a simple man, mind you and Ive got me feet squarely on the ground; at least I did; once. What happened to me can only be described as mysterious, unearthly, and havin a dream like quality; you know what I mean? My name is Rene Raphel and I once sailed with the crew of the Black Pearl, a princess among ships. She ad a great Capn; crazy like a fox ol Jack Sparrow was. He was always looking out for the other guy, that is when he wasnt lookin out for imself. But, pirates are like that. In me own mind, he ad only one flaw that kept getting in is way; his honest streak! 

I remember one venture to the Ilse De Muerta. Aye, that was a bad time. I knew there was trouble brewin whatchin that dog of first mate Barbosa hounding Capn Jack day after day to reveal the location. He wanted the coordinates to the Isle de Meurta so much that I knew he would do anything to get them. That ole thing was bad business, never liked the idea of goin there and I certainly didnt want to meet no dead people. I especially didnt like Barbosa. Well, there I was, swabbin the deck, mindin me own business when all of a sudden, there was a scuffle and before you could say Bobs yer Uncle and Fannies yer Aunt it was over. Mutiny!

Now I never saw wha happened to Capn Jack after that because just as the crew had accomplished that dirty deed, a swirlin gust of wind picked me up like a thin piece of paper and heaved me overboard. I shouted me ead off, but everyone was so involved with the mutiny that they took no notice of me, so the ship kept on goin. Desperately tryin to keep me head above water, straining even for a glimpse of the ship, I began to see that on the horizon angry black clouds was bein whipped to a froth by the fierce wind. They billowed and raced towards me as if they was mockin me; challenging me to a fight. And I knew that I was in for the fight of me life. You just dont survive a hurricane if yer in the water.

The pressure changed and it became difficult to breathe. The waves swelled and became enormous, threatening to engulf me. Lightening flashed mercilessly around me. Me arms turned to jelly, and I began to black out. Then the strangest thing happened. As me head sank below the surface, I snapped awake! I slowly became aware that I was still breathin, even though I was under water! I was sure now that I had died. I watched in amazement as the swirling black vortex began sucking my body down to the depths of what I assumed was Davy Jones Locker. The whirlpool continued to whip my body around like a giant tornado, yet strangely, I didnt feel scared. I actually tried to feel fear, but couldnt. In fact, I realized I was even unaware of pain or discomfort as I hurtled through the blackness. Soon the heavy opaque quality of the water slowly changed into a mist going from a dirty gray to bright white. Then just as suddenly as I was sucked in; I was out.

I realized that I was now surrounded by light; a soft white light that was easy on the eye, but brilliant just the same. There was no floor or ceiling and I had no idea what I was walkin on, but just a stone throw away there was a man standing in front of one of many enourmous round objects. Each one emitted a warm golden glow and they had a mirror like quality about them. The most surprising thing was that they was all floatin in various places throughout the white space. The man had his back to me and was staring intently into the top one of round object like a carnival fortune teller gazing into a crystal ball. This particular orb was different however, its glow was very dim and it had turned to a sickly green color.

Come here Rene, said the man, and I will show you truth. Ignoring that remark, I said ⌠Pardon me Govnor, is this the Locker? No, he said matter-of-fact like, Well, says I, if you pardon my sayin so, it certainly dont look like hell, and I always figured that I wasnt destined for heaven; know what I mean? So, where am I? In my economy, the man said, you must go up to go down and down to go up, but come, have no fear┘I have rescued you from the curse that is about to befall your shipmates Whats yer name?, I asked suspiciously, keeping me on im all the while. Isa, but that is only one of my many names, he replied and now, I ask you again; would you like to know truth.

Whos truf, I countered flippantly There is only one truth, he replied. Well now, says I, Im a pirate, and whats true for pirates isnt the same for the East India Company, I can tell ya. Even the Brits have a different truf than those Rotters. They ave their own rules, what I call ⌠trufsthat they live by and Ive been runnin from them all me life. All that high society rot, raising yer pinkie when ye drink, and men wearin wigs, strutin around like vain peacocks; proves nothing except their own vanity. And men always fightn for power over others; proves only that might makes right; dont it? Their on top now, but it could change. How does your truf fit that scenario. Those things have little to do with truth, ISA replied quietly, those are opinions, fashions and cultural moralities, nothing more. They change with the times, just like the tide.

Truth, he said, is not inherent in man. Man is only capable of forming opinions. Men mostly operate from their baser desires, like greed, the lust for power and sexual passion, therefore, the laws or rules, that they produce either reflect these flaws or are hindered by them and so they are not nor can they ever be just or fair to all Oh, says I, I gets it; kind of like the pirates code. We Pirates made up rules only to suit ourselves, and we dont even obey them unless it serves us for the moment. Now, Ol Jack Sparrow, there was a man who could use the code to his own advantage, I ll warrant┘is that what you mean? Yes, he agreed, but there is more.

Feeling uncomfortable, I tried to change the subject. Gesturing at the sickly greenish orb in front of the man, I asked im what it was. Come and see, he said┘ and with that my body was lifted and swept to a place right next to me host. Blimy!, I exclaimed, how in the bloomin blazes did ye do that bit of magic. That is not magic, he laughed, at least not what you call magic. My thoughts create, shape, move, sustain and provide for all of these, he said gesturing to the many glowing orbs around us. As he said this his voice boomed like thunder, and for a moment, I was struck still; completely paralyzed.

He must have recognized my predicament, because he reached over, touched my shoulder and said, Fear not, I know that there is another question in your mind, speak it. His kind face and gentle touch gave me courage. It appears, Sir, says I, if ye dont mind me saying so, that this ball has something wrong wif it. That is very perceptive of you, he replied rather sadly, it does it is cursed. I pay particular attention to the needs of this one because of that very thing. I have effected a cure, but it will take time, and the there is an virulent enemy fighting against it. Come and see.

I leaned over cautiously and peered into the greenish mist. I dont see nuthin! I exclaimed. Look deeper, he said, so I did and suddenly the mist parted and I was in a pitch black space dotted with a million burning lights. Help!, I cried. Courage, came the comforting reply, you are still here with me. What you see is what your Universe looks like from my perspective; there is much to see, and I will extend your sight, so that you may see all. By the powers, was he ever right! I saw bursts of coloured clouds that the man ISA called nebulas. Suns and planets streaked by and I was so near a shooting star that I could touch it. It seemed to go on for forever, until way in the distance, I thought I saw some familiar sights.

We pirates sail by the stars and constellations, ya know, so we re quite familiar with the night sky. As I traveled further, I saw clusters of stars some of them spiral shaped and one in particular reminded me of our own night sky; stars so close together that they created a sort of white streak in the sky. Once I had passed inside of that, I thought I saw the constellation Orion and Draco and suddenly there was the sun and a blue marbled ball which seemed to be my destination. As I got nearer to it seemed as if the ball was stamped with huge maps, like the ones we use on board ship. As astonishing as it seems, I realized that I was looking at the earth. It seemed to me that those maps were somewhat off course. The rich browns and greens shining among the diamond studded sea of blue fascinated me, until I realized that they were coming closer. The greens and browns were gobbled up by blue and I seemed to be heading for a tiny spit of land dotted with palms. Suddenly, I was standing on a tropical beach in the Carribean, and not five feet from me was Cap n Jack Sparrow! Cap n Jack, I cried, Why you re a sight for sore eyes. Capn Jack never blinked or looked at me. I waved me and in right in front of his face; nothing. I finally came to the conclusion that I was not visible to im. He was standin by a square pit dug in the sand. It had a narrow step descending and from what I could tell, it was filled with Jack s favorite drink; rum! Jack was conversin with the Rum Runner, he was. He was tryin to barter passage off the island. So,I says to meself, that s what Barbosa did after the mutiny; he stranded Jack on this barren spit of land. It really made me blood boil, I can tell ye.

In the distance, a familiar voice caught my attention. Rene it s time to go, ISA whispered, and quick as lightning, I was caught into the air, high above the planet. Whoosh!...there I was danglin right over England; I recognized that map; that one they had got right. I was comin in for a landing and found meself in a kind of rose covered cottage where heaven elp me a woman was deliverin a baby. The child had just been born. I heard the slap and the first cry of the child and the Mid-wife sayin, ⌠Mrs Turner, you ave a fine baby boy. Have you decided on a name? He will be named William, said the woman, after his father.

Whoosh, and I was on me way again, only this time, I didnt go up; I went sideways and found meself in a fancy mansion. I was standin right next to a middle aged peacock of a man complete wif wig and hankie. A sober faced gentleman wif a doctor bag came through the door and said, Govnor Swan, you have fine baby girl, but unhappily the mother didnt make it; Im sorry. The Govnor began to sob and cried out to now one in particular, Oh, Elizabeth, my Dear I will miss you so. I will name our daughter after you in honor of your sacrifice.

The room began to fade before me eyes and I fell back away from the orb exhausted from the journey and the things that I had seen. I felt lightheaded and dizzy and as I began to stumble backwards, the man who had ever been beside me caught me arm and steadied me. At his touch, strength flowed back into me limbs. Sir, I said, I have seen such wonders, and I thank you for letting me know that Jack is alright, but who in blue blazes are those other folk. All of you are going to be part of my Grand Adventure, he said softly. Many who take these adventures never know that they are part of one, until the adventure is over. Some never realize the adventure has happened to them and they remain in darkness. Will we lookin for treasure? I asked hopefully in pirate fashion. Actually, he said there is a great treasure to be found, but you must learn what it looks like and be able to give up false treasure, or what you might call fools gold. You must do this before you will ever be able to posess it.

While you were on your journey, he said, you saw two women giving birth. One died while the other lived; one was poor; the other wealthy and one was powerful and the other, a commoner. Did you learn anything from what you saw?, he asked. I thought for a moment and then said, Well sir, it seems to me that both good things and bad things can happen to both rich and poor alike. Thats true! he thundered joyfully, and the whole place shook. Well, says I, a bit miffed, Don t be so appy about it. I find it downright distasteful that a man has nothin in the world that he can rely on to protect isself! Another truth! ISA boomed, very good, Rene. Wait just a minute, Govnor! I exploded, a man works and slaves, pilfers and plunders conquers others and for what; an uncertain future and kick in the pants? It all seems opeless and without purpose, I whispered, suddenly crushed.

It is, ISA said sadly, when there is no purpose outside ones little existance.. Look again, he said gesturing at the sickly greenish orb. Fearful, yet excited, I looks again. Whoosh! There I was hurtling through space at lightenin speed; this time, instead of stars, flashing lights appeared around me. This was definitely different. As I approached the blue ball once more, it appeared entirely different. There was only one huge land mass covering a third of the globe and it was mostly green. ⌠What s happening! I screamed and once again, I hear ISAs calm peaceful voice say, Peace. (Chapter 2 to follow)


	2. Chapter 2

As the ground drew close, I realized there was less greenery than I thought. If fact, it looked as if the green were suddenly shrinking away and a dusty brown barreness was taking it's place. Suddenly the ground came up to meet my feet and I was standing next to what appeared to be a dried up river bed. Crouched at the former rivers edge was a barechested man with leather pants. His back was to me and he was holding his head and cryin up a storm, I can tell ye. It unnerved me to see a man in such despair. I looked around at the barren waste and saw many people clothed in the same manner...both men and women wandering and most of them were moanin or cryin.

Scuse me sir, I said tapping him on the shoulder,wha happened here. Startled the man looked up at me and asked me how I could not know and where did I get the funny clothes. I'm a pirate, I am, says I and this is how a pirate dresses. What is a pirate? he asked. Fancy not knowing that, I thought, but then says I, Why a pirate is a scallywag, he steals and fights and hunts for treasure so that he can spend it all on his pleasure. Why a pirate one who hates authority and fights it every step of the way. Oh, he says kind of surpirsed. Then thoughtfully he said, then I must be a pirate, in fact, all of us here are pirates but I'm the worst of us all.

Scuse me sir, but you don't look like no pirate. I don't know about that, says he, but I am one anyway. How'd ya figure that mate? I don't see no water...no ship. There are many things misssing from this place that were here a moment ago, but we were not content with what we had and in an instant, we lost it all. YOu see, we attempted to steal something and this is the result. 

I thought about Capn Jack for a moment and his obsession with the treasure on the Isle de Muerta and what trouble that brought him wiht the mutiny and all, and I thought about all the pirates that I knew ending up in Turkish prisons, avin the birds peck out their eyes and it made me shudder. What all did you lose? I asked him. We lost our home, food and the best friend that we ever had. Our days were spent gathering food, swimming and just livin. NOw, we have to toil hard to get food and it is such a poor quality to what we had. We even lost our very lives. Scuse me, Govnor, I says, you don't look dead to me. Not on the outside, he said, but we are on the inside...it simply doesn't show. It's even hard to feel anything anymore.

Before I could say another word, WHOOSH,I was being taken up out of that world and traveling once more among blazing stars and planets. I wound up, this time in a damp darkened cave. As my eyes adjusted, I made my way to the only light coming from one of the passageways and at the end there was a large cavern filled with unimaginable treasure. In the center of the room there was a chest of what looked like gold coins and beside it was...Barbosa. He had just lifted the lid and all the other pirates were pressed around. Each man grabbed a handful of coins. When they had all filled their pockets, they began to leave. As their bodies passed under a shaft of moonlight, they transformed instantly into rotten stinkin corpses.  
Help!!! I screamed and WHOOSH...I was taken out of there and found myself standing once again next to ISA and his orbs. 


End file.
